The Story of Geido
by morgan kingsley
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote in my entire life. I was only 11.
1. Chapter 1

THE STORY OF GEIDO BOOK 1:

1

The dark meeting

Let's begin our story. There was a dark army. Their leader was someone named Lance. Lance brought his army to him. What should we do to make the humans pay for there bad deeds said lance. One of his army people told him to start war on the humans. It is done we will begin WAR on the humans in 7 days unless they make better deeds. /. You are dismissed.

That day our hero GEIDO was working in his inn called danger lord Saturn. ZEEAN his boss a called him. There you are why did it take you so long. Zeean: I heard rumor about war beginning in only 1 week I got scared how we can defend each other GEIDO said . No more of that GEIDO get back to your work or you will be sorry oh GEIDO one last thing you can get out of works a couple hours early today. I am so happy I get this chance to go early today. I better get the dishes done today and think of other jobs to do ZEEAN would be mad if I don't get work done today.

While GEIDO was working on the dishes he saw out of the corner of his eye two people talking about how to backfire on the humans. They said that they will kill the humans in the inn it will happen! !111!

Now knifes were thrown everywhere. One of the two people jumped into the kitchen begun a battle with GEIDO. GEIDO took out a ax the other person took out a sword . The inn was now on fire they now begin to slap with their swords and ax. The heat was now 10'000 Fahrenheit. Even GEIDO and someone number 1 were going in flames. GEIDO jumped out the window. GEIDO landed in the pond next to the inn. People ran out the inn someone number 1 and 2 were still inside on fire .GEIDO saw the inn blow up. GEIDO walked back to his house. He saw a thing make a fire: CHARMANDER it saw GEIDO it said master what do you want to make you for dinner tonight. Make me roast CHARMANDER stew ok master CHARMANDER stabbed himself in the heart shoot himself in the head took a rifle up his part. Good.

CHARMANDER was cooking himself. GEIDO and CHARMANDER were eating dinner. They left there home to journey to the professor's lab. What brings you here said the dumb professor. We need things for our gay journey. Here are your ugly things that you will be doing. They left HOOKAHOOKAS lab things just got even spicier.

Later that night LANCE and his army had a meeting how they will backfire the humans .I say we party make the humans laugh teeheeteehee. great idea I will get the bombs .ENOUGH LANCE yelled we surprise GEIDO and CHARMANDER have a big battle with them in the 7 days to come without GEIDO and CHARMANDER the humans power will go down by a lot .

After the meeting with Hookahooka, GEIDO and CHARMANDER were talking out a plan for the gay journey CHARMANDER said that they go to 1 island and go and wake up the dragons in all the 7 islands GEIDO agreed they be going as soon as possible 1 hour later .they got up and left and cried like cry babies PP and BOBO the hippie guards were blocking them CHARMANDER said in a sexy voice oh no you didn't girlfriend . Oh yes I did baby! CHARMANDER punched and kicked the guards in their spot. They fell down and fell asleep. GEIDO and CHARMANDER RAN saw the ruins of the inn named danger lord Saturn. All that was left was the pond that saved GEIDO 'S life and the bones of SOMEONE 1 AND SOMEONE 2. The bones seemed to mock him keener. The pond kept on saying read me read me. CHARMANDER looked at GEIDO: master you have been eating the MUK here. Yes CHARMANDER I have been eating MUK SAID GEIDO. Yummy said CHARMANDER can I have some too. GEIDO saying something else lets see what HOKAHOKA got for us. Two sleeping bags, fresh water, 100 gold pieces for each of us, a set of weapons, and that's all. We got to go now. The gates to UNION CITY will close at midnight and they won't reopen till 9 am. Master can we have lunch first said CHARMANDER. They ran like cry Chickens. shish the gates were closing. GEIDO and CHARMANDER jumped wings grew out of nowhere when they landed the wings went away everyone clapped like clap babies .

LANCES army knew all about this somehow. So they made a meeting. what will we do LANCE we will wait till the time comes that's when they show their faces to our kingdom. But you said that the humans will be weak without them .we will wait for the next 13 days. that's when the war will begin LANCE yelled. its 10 litter minutes till midnight. 3 meetings everyday for the 13 days. Be late and you go in the lava pit . When everyone heard the news of the lava pit they to pick and not forget about the meetings.

Meanwhile GEIDO and CHARMANDER were looking for a boat that can take them to 1 island. the needs were big time war is on the tail of beginning. Let's just forget that sentence. **, **They did not forget about LANCE's army. they could attack them any time now. And they know for a fact that they are the only ones who know of the war that will begin. It was now raining. they needed to be warm for the night. they found a house. they walked up to it. Someone opened the door and let them in. it was a woman. she showed them to a man. when they where all asleep 1000 people of LANCES army jumped into the building and the other 10,000 people were attacking the city . Fires blow ups were going everywhere. watching all of this were LANCE and his best man VOSSLER. LANCE told VOSSLER to kill them all. VOSSLER took out a 100 feet tall sword and jumped out into the battle. His sword flew everyone 5 feet away.

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER went to fight. CHARMANDER breathed kitties on everyone. giggled Hahira. Everyone fought like a sissy now crycrycrycry GEIDO peed on everyone's you know whats. CHARMANDER SANG like CRAP: EVERYONE'S A VILLAIN IN THERE OWN WAY. THE KILLERS MELT LIKE MELT BABBIES. THE CIVLEENS LOOKED AT CHARMANDER. (what the crap?) THEY ALL CLAPPED LIKE CLAP BABYS.

At THE SAME TIME, LANCE READ ABOUT POWERFUL MONSTERS. (4/25/10) LORD SATURN WORK WAS DONE BUT Saturday THE DEAD LINE HAS LORD SATURN IS TO POWERFUL. (Seriously forget that sentence!) IT IS SAID TO DESTORY BY THE TINYEST EFFORT. DO NOT TruST WHAT YOU HEAR. IT IS BAD NEWS. LANCE PUT THE BOOK AWAY and said: I WILL FIND OUT THE TruTH OF THEM.

LORD SATURN. LANCE SAID I WILL FIND IT OUT BEFORE THE war and MAKE THEM JOIN MY SIDE. It? GeiDO AND CHARMANDER WiLL LOSE TO ME BIG TIME. I WILL GIVE A LESSON OR 2 OR EVEN MORE. I GOT 13 DAYS LEFT BEFORE THE WAR. SO LITTLE TIME BUT SO POWERFUL ALLYS TO COME.


	2. Chapter 2

2

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER

LANCES MAN COMES IN THE ROOM. MASTER LANCE, VOSSLER HAS NOT COME BACK FROM HIS JOB,. SAID ONE OF HIS MEN. VOSSLER HAS RETURNED EVERY TIME. NO NEED TO BE WORRIED, SAID LANCE.

IN UIOON CITY: CHARMANDER DO YOU HAVE OUR THINGS SAID GEIDO? YES MASTER I GOT THE FELLING SOMEONE IS WATCHING US SAID CHARMANDER. SOME ONE IS WATCHING THEM. VOSSLER LOOKED AT THEM ON A ROOF ABOVE. THE WOMAN WHO WAS LEtting THEM HER HOSUE CAME TO TALK TO THEM. YOU, THAT ROAD THERE THAT IS THE BEST WAY TO GO WITHOUT THAT ARMY ATTACKING SHE SAID. MY HUSBAN AWAYS GO THERE FOR HIS JOB. I WISH YOU LUCK. THANK

YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

GEIDO AND CHARMANDER LEFT THE OLD CITY. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WAS VOSSLER. I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, HE SAID. LANCES SORTY WAS THAT ONE DAY THE HUMANS WERE AT BATTLE IN HIS HOME CITY. IN THE END OF THE BATTlE, HIS FRineDS FAMLY EVERYTHING WAS ALL GONE AND HE HATES THE HUMANS FOR ALL THIS . I KNOW THE WAY TO HIS KINGDOM. HIS ARMY IS COMING NOW. ITS IMPOSSIBE UNLESS YOU TAVEL ALL OF THE LAND. I WILL DEPART NOW. THE NEXT MOMET HE LEFT TO GO BACK TO THE KINGDOM.

THE ARMY ATTACKED GEIDO AND CHARMANDER. THEY KEPT 10 KITTYS WITH THEM TO WARN THE OTHER KITTYS WHEN SOMETHING WONRG IS HAPPENING. GEIDO AND CHARMANDER MADE A SIDESTEP. THE KITTYS PEED ON THE PEOPLE: PSSPSS. WHILE THE ARMY WAS DRINGING PEE GEIDO AND CHARMANDER USED THERE WEAPONS THAT HOAKHOAK

GAVE THEM IN CASE IF THEY NEED THEM. THEY SLASHED AND SLASHED AND THEM INTO MEWMIX. THE NEXT TIME THEY OPENED THERE EYES THEY WERE BEING RIDIN AWAY. CHARMANDER HEARD OEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THE BARGAIN OF THE MERE. SOMEONE 1 THE BARGAIN IS TOO HARD TO REFUSE. I KNOW SOMEONE 2 ITS BECAUSE 1000000 DOLLARS TO KILL A SAND MOnstER. WE CAN have sex.

LANCES ARMY FOUGht THE WAR WITH THAT MONEY. FOOD, WATER, SHELTER, ANYYHING THEY NEED THE HUMANS WILL PAY AND LANCE KNOWS IT. SO GET OUT OF THE BACK, HAROLD IS WAITING. THE NEXT MOMENT THEY SAW A PERSON WAITING IN A FOREST. MY NAME IS HAROLD. WILL YOU LIKE TO IS SOMEBODY THAT SAVES PEOPLE. I HAVE SOME PEOPLE TO HELP YOU MAKE THE CHOICE. TWO PEOPLE NAMED VOSSLER AND LANCE. AFTER A LONG TALK THEY SAID THEY WOULD JOIN HAROLD. HAROLD SHOWED THEM the PEOPLE OF HAROLD. HITTLER, OBEAM, Potomac, SAM, PILLPIN, MARY, FODAO, AND PERCY. HAROLD TOLD ABOUT A Blue ORB. THE BLUE

ORB HAS THE POWER TO WAKE UP GORDAN, THE FIRE RED DARGON. THE RED ORB CAN WAKE UP CELLABE THE BLUE WATER DRAGON, GORDANS TWIN. THE GREEN ORB WAS IN USE ALREADY BUT IT WOKE AIRADADOL, THE GREEN GRASS DARGON, THEIR DAD.

Harold you're acting like were being chased. We are, said Harold. By Cyrus. Anyway, we must get moving. As they ran for many hours Harold stops at his tracks this is the forest of EMBARKING. I remember this is the forest that BILHO went tough to get whatever lance was going to say he stop. I think we need to get past the forest to get closer to getting tough our quest VOSSLER said. The group of people was talking about how to get tough the forest CHARMANDER walked up to GEIDO and said this forest fells like it has a guard. Good going CHARMANDER I should tell Harold about this said GEIDO. GEIDO walked up to Harold and told him about this. Harold nodded and said out loud we shall make our camp here for tonight. As soon as everyone got ready for

Camp, Harold made an announcement. this forest is being contorted by something. I want to tell you all this many years ago there was a teenager who went in to an abandon house he saw a lot OF Notes on a table so he start a project when it was done this blue power came out and became part of his body . He is now so powerful that the thought the tough the smell the sight and the walking on his footsteps all this will kill you. You are all now dismissed. GEIDO AND CHARMANDER went to their tents AND HAD SEX. Skip that sentence! Afterwards, they talked for awhile about how they can defeat this person. GEIDOS MIND BLINKED OUT FOR A LITTE BIT JUST THEN A NEW IMAGE CAME INTO HIS MIND A PINK STONE AT THE CENTER OF SOMETHING THAT LOOKED LIKE ICE. I'm tried how about you said CHARMANDER but can we take a pizza break before we so to bed said CHARMANDER. Sorry but we can't GEIDO said. When they to bed GEIDO had a weird dream someone was the blinks of a river the person was ZEEAN. the river was resort Granados on the coast of 5 island then someone else came this one was harder to look at. welcome LORD SATURN SAID ZEEAN I have came for a purpose said LORD

SATURN I want you to host my body ZEEAN do you accept. I shall host your body said ZEEAN. GEIDO woke so fast that he hit someone 1 in the back. Cum on we have company. when GEIDO AND Someone 1 came, Harold was being under attack. someone 2 came to them but when he did a dagger went tough his back in between the shoddier blades he fell dead on the ground . hes not dead, check chapter six! Attacker was somebody GEIDO never seen before but the person looked like a pirate with a scar like someone give him a cut on the face he wore a vest with no shit behind it my name is Cyrus and I'm here to kill you . Hit me with best shot said CHARMANDER. CYRUS cut off one of CHARMANDERS arms with a single blow .then GEIDO jumped in to the scene don't do that to my CHARMANDER. CYRUS turned to him GEIDO my, the hero's have not improved in the past few years. You harbor Harold. How is it that you know his name? I used to work for him, GEIDO. All of a sudden GEIDO had a vision: a pink stone in the middle of an ice giant. Then GEIDO thought about what his father told him years ago: Find a pink stone in an ice giant that has the power to destroy great evil. Then GEIDO thought Tell me where ZEEAN is. OR shall I say Lord Saturn.

SOMEONE 1 ran into the room Lance and Harold are having some trouble with LORD SAID

About three minutes later they come into the pavilion where LORDSATURN and Harold and Lance are standing on the stage, obviously arguing. GEIDO heard something that LORD SATURN said: Bring us the fossil of DRAGONITE. Harold said to Lance: You heard of DRAGONITE Lance nodded: The oldest and most powerful dragon in all history.

LORD SATURN. GEIDO said tell me were ZEEAN is now LORD SATURN TURNED TO GEIDO I AM ZEEAN he said he wanted to host my body and I let him do it. All of a sudden, GEIDO heard the noises of a horn. LORD Saturn's Army retreated upon hearing it. Then someone came in and Guido's fear flushed away. My name is KANDEL. Harold: I heard of you. Everyone walked for a little bit longer until KANDEL said: Stop. This is the end of the Forest of Embracing. Once everyone was out of the forest, they made camp for the night. They sat in a circle around the fire. KANDEL said: I am here because I bring WALTERS's pendant back to the Age of Light and defeat AMBROSIA. My mentor goes by the name of MOONLIGHT. LANCE, who sat next to KANDEL, said: We will help you! HAROLD made an announcement: Are there any friends among the fallen in the attack today? Someone1 looked as if he had tears in his eyes and said: One at least. Who? Someone2. … Everyone was very quiet. Suddenly, Someone2 stepped into the room! Everybody caught their breath. Someone in the audience yelled: He's hot! Someone2 yelled: The rockets have killed Kerouac. Harold yelled out loud: We must go to Laverne town to the Ghost tower and build a memorial for our fallen heroes. Someone2 started bleeding through his eyes and fell down. Everyone rushed to help him. I got shot in the head by a burning arrow (that's why I'm so hot…). Then he looked at the shooter. He had a big R on his armor. Then he closed his eyes. Someone1 started crying. Huhuuuhuuuu…. Hitler whispered: Is he dead? Geido: Who cares? Someone1 hit him hard.

The next day everyone was running. Lord S was chasing them. He summoned the dead. Charmander hit a tree. Everyone was still running. Hitler was the only one that didn't. He took out his sword…and charged against the Dead. He took them out one after the other. Lord S took out a big pole with sharp spike at the top and hurled it at Hitler with complete accuracy… Geido heard Hitler scream. He ran to help him. When Lord S saw Geido, he ran away. He just did not want to fight him! Geido walked over to HITLER, who said: I want you to do one last thing for me. Do not let our army fall into chaos. Then he closed his eyes for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

EVIL WILL

In the crppy liar of LORD SATURN he and army were talking about plan to kill good guys. In it contained LORD SATURN, DEATH MAAL, DEATH PALPATINE, CRONOS, AMPIRE, SAMUROMAN, SAURON, GANONODORF, VOMDIMORT, CYRUS, CAYTHINA, AMBROSIA, ROKCET GRUNT, GIOVANNI, and ARCHIE. We shall murder BUFFY said AMPIRE so she doenot get hold of magical steak to kill vampires. Yes we must also stop then from getting OBI-ONE form help them and use his ligtsaber said DEATH PALPATINE. Also we must kill PERCY becusae he is halfbloodd CRONOS ADDED IN. also we need to destroy FELLOWSHIP OF RING befoe they destroy 1 ring SAMUROMAN SAID. we will have orc HELP US DO THIS SAURON SAID. it is also important that they dont get all 32 bages ROCKET GRUNT said. I agree we shall use ZYBAT AND OTHER EVIL POKEMON LIKE ONIX TO HELP US GIOVANNI SAID. important that they cant wake up all 4 dragons in the 7 different islands LORD SATURN said. tim for me to call up on SINNOH ELITE 4 help us CAYTHIA said. stop LINK from uing his MASTEERR SWORD is vitaly important for us so he cant use power to help defet us GANONDORF said. GLATIC TEAM must hlp us in this CYRUS said. dont forget that KANDEL must not bring WALTERS pendant back to age of light nad defeat me AMBROSIA said I will kill MOONLIGHT as well. I agree but we have 1 mre item toi discus that is to kill HARRY so he cant get MASTER WAND and have magic to kill us VOLDIMORT said. Lets not forget that we need to defeat team magma and MAXIE before they join good side ARCHIE SAID. EVERYBODY ROARED IN AGREMNT AS THE MEETING WAS NOW FINALY OVER.

Meanwhile BOMBIER from FELLOWSHIP OF RING was alking around looking for verybody elese in FELLOWHIP OF RING. That was when he heard a liud nise one of something being stabbed to detath. He looked around to see who it was when he saw that she had blonde hair a nd a steak inside her hand he found out right awaw. BUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOMBIER said in a surprised way. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO JOIN GOOD GUYS ON THERE FIGHT TO DEFET LORD SATURN AND HIS ARMY DO YOU KNOW WERE THEY ARE BUFFY said. no I have been loking as well maybe we shall team up until we find them BOMBIER said in a think about ti sort of way. What is plan to find them BUFFY said. maybe ask some people around I heard that HITLER on there side was killed by LORD SATURN by the end of the FOREST OF EMBRAKING BOMBIER said. so they left togetrjr to find them and rest of grup to help defeat LORD SATURN AND DRAK ONES. So was tehat a vampire you just murdered I heard that you are a expert vampire slayer BOMBIER said. yes it was how would youl like to see me kill more when drak ones attack again BUFFY SAID. I WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT BOMBIER YELLED.

Meanwhile, GEIDO was ruuning back to HAROLD nad others. What happened just nw HAROLD asked. LORD SATURN KILLED HITLER WITH GIANT STIKC THAT WAS THREE TIKMES THE SIZE OD HIM GEIDO said. Pooe HITler HAROLD said but at least you victorie. They walked on for a good deal until they found BOMBIER AND BUFFY. What was member of FELLOWSHIP OF RING doing away from rest of members LANCE said. I have found us a vrompire slayer BOMBIER told them what do you think. We must also find GANDLAF AND ARAGORN AND LEGOLSA AND GIMILI AS WELL ELDORND VOSSLER SAAID TRYING TO HELP WITH PLAN MAKE. Yes I agree KANDEL YELLED. It is also good idea to get all 32 badges from the 4 regions PERCY SAID. what are the 4 regions FODAO SAID. KANTO JANTO HEEEOONN AND SINNOOHH GEIDO TOLD HIM. Great idea SAM agredd. We musyt alos find LINK AND GET HIS MASTER SWORD TO HELP MAKE ULTIATE ARMY LANCE SAID. what is ultimate army BUFFY ASKE.D don't forget that it is important for us to get TEAM MAGMA AND MAXIE TO JOIN OUT SIDE BECUAE THEY CAN HELP US DEFET TEMA AQUA AND ARCHIE HAROLD SAID. we shall also find OBI=ONE AND GET HIS LIGTBASBER TO USE AS A MAIN WEAPON OF BATTLE CHARMANDER TOLD THEM. YES I AGREE WHAT ABOUT HARR POTTER TO HELP US SO HE CAN USE MASTER WANF AND OTHER MAGIC SPEELL LANCE SAID. WE ALSO NEED TO DESTROY 1 RING BEFORE SAURON AND SAMOUROMAN GET HOL DOF IT AND USE IT POWER TO MAKE LARGER ORC ARMY THAN WAS IN LORD OF RINGS. LET US NOT FORGET ABOUT THE AWAKENJNG OF THE 4 DRAGONS IN THE 7 FIFFERENT ISNALDN LORD SATURN ALSO WILL BE ONOT THAT GEIDO TOLD EMINDED THEM. I WILL SE MY MAGIC STEAK TO HELP SLAY VA,PIRES OF LORD STURN SAID BUFFY YELLED. EVRYBODY ROARED IN AGREEMNT AS THEY NOW HAD PLAN.

In LORD SATURNS LARE HE WAS TALKING TO OTHER BAD GIYS. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE DEATH MAAL yelled. I don't knoe but they know what we want to do so we nend to strike them sson GANONODORF SAID. It is ture then ARCHIE said worried. Not worry everybody LORD SATURN said I will have sex wit HAROLD then they will have extra cuase to kill us that is whne we shall strike.

Meanwhile good guys started walking towards POWER CITY the place that BROCK was waiting for them to battle him. When HAROLD was missing. Everybody lokked around and saw LORD SATURN having sex with him! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US GEIDO yelled. No hes a rapist HAROLD told them. We trust in you LANCE said now it is time to battle LORD SARURN. NO IT IS TIME TO FIGHT ME SINCE I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW I JUST WANTED YOU TO HAVE MORE REASON TO WANT TO KILL ME HAHA LORD SATURN said. that was when thye decided to move on with journey. It took hours and hours but they rached POWER CITY THE HOME OF BROCK THE CITY GYM LEADER THE SAIGN SAID. let us go in to see what BROCK wants with us PILLPIN said. so that was whne they wnet inside the GYM OF POWER CITY . young camper dude was waiting for them to battle hi my name is LIAM and I am here to battle and kill you LIAM said, he took out bow and hiy MARY . how dare you try to harm on of FELLOWSHIP OF RING BOMBIER was angry. Let me battle his pokemon CHARMANDER SAID. GO GEDOUDE LIAM YELLED GO CHARMANDER GEIDO YELED. ROCK TOMB LIAM YELLED. EMBER GEIDO YEELE.D. TAVKLE LIAM YELELD. EMBER GEIDO YELED. ROCK BLAST LIAM YELELD FLAMTHROWER GEIDO YELLED. THAT WAS HWNE BATTLE WS OVER. IT IS TIME TO BATTLE GYM LEADER BROCK GO ON WITH DISGRACE LIAM GROUP DID REACH BROCK. WHAT ARE YOI DOING HERE BROCK SAID. WE ARE HERE TO BATTLE YOU AND GET SOME GYM BADGE DO YOU ACCEPT BATRTLE CHALLENGE VOSSLER SAID. I WILL ECPT BATTLE CHALENGE SINCE IT IS JOB OF GYM LEADER TO DO SO BROCK SAID. GO ONIX BROCK YEELED. WE SHALL USE CHARMANDER SINCE HE IS IN PAIN FOR NOW SO I WILL FACE THE ROCK THING HAROLD SIAD. SANDSTRON BROCK YEELE.D THAT IS NO OK FO YOU TO USE SINCE I AM CLIMBING ON TOP OF ONIX HAROLD YELED. HAROLD WAS CLIMBING ON TOP OF ONIX. HE SATRTED SPTTING ON IT. TO GET IT WET. THAT DIDN'T WORK SO INSTEAD HE ate ALL OVER ONIS. yumyumyummyum. TEEHEETEEHEEE HAROLD AND ONIX SAID AT THE SAME TIME. Enough that is not cool enough on my part so I shall give tyou bagde. Is it ok if I join good guys brock said. we can use all of help we can use to defeat lord Saturn and other evil ones lance told brock. That is good what is our plan for now brock said. w eneed to get other 31 bagdes Then we shall wake up 4 dragons in the 7 islands Ten we get obi-one and lightsaber to have help us Tne we go over and get link and use master sowrd and then we use magic steak of buffy to slay vampire and thenn we go and use harry and master wand to dfeat voldimort and them we retuer walter pandnat tnat kandel has bacl to age of light so we can dfeart ambrosia and then we get arhcie and rest of team magma to join us and tejn we will destroy the one ring theat fellowship of ring had and then that means that we dfeat sauron and sauruman and then we kill cronos because he is king titan and he wants to kill all halfblood than we shall be ready to battle lord Saturn when rest of drak ones are defeated lance said. That is good BROCK put in and tehn they left to further along on their quest to defeat LORD SATURN AND REST OF DARK ONES.


	4. Chapter 4

On a stormy night there was a wonderful demon named Grendel. His mommy was very mean to him. He would cry every time his mommy smacked him. So one day he got so mad he left on a journey to take over the world.  
As rain was pouring on top of him he saw the might mountain Kitty-Pants. He sprinted towards the mountain. The great Kitty-Pants Dragon saw him and flew from the mouth of Kitty Mountain Cave. Grendel had to fight the kitty-pants dragon breathed fried at Grendel. Grendel dove to the right. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an double-bladed axe.  
He ran to it as fast as he could. The dragon almost burned him with his angry fire breath. Grendel took the axe and jumped up the dragons back! He kept on slashing until t fell to the ground. After the dragon surrendered He continued to climb up Kitty-Pants mountain when he reached the top ' he saw the giant volcanoes of Mordor. Grendel looked and saw the Sands of Time blasting from the largest volcano.  
Michael Jackson sprang out from the Sands of Time and started to moonwalk. He started to sing thriller. Grendel covered his ears because the music was so horrible! Grendel was screaming in pain and almost gave up when  
fell from the sky. She landed on Michael Jackson. He was so scared that he ran away not the volcano.  
He was exhausted by the time he got to Mordor. He saw the magic pie of power. He stumbled toward it. Before he could reach it Whinny the Pooh appeared from nowhere and stole the pie, vanishing into thin air. Grendel screamed at the top of his lungs. AHHHH! Everyone ran back to there homes.  
Grendel took a huge swing of his axe where the pie had been set. He smashed the area around him and created 5,000 rock golems. The golems kidnapped him and took him back to his mommy's house. She put him in timeout and grounded him. Now he was in his room, looking out his window. Someday he will not be grounded anymore; then he will try again to take over the world.


End file.
